Xenia n Xania
by SakuraRain2932
Summary: ada 2 orang anak dari Xanxus dan Squalo. Apa yang terjadi? Baca aja. Enjoy n hope you like this. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Rain : halo minna-san~

Tenma : senpai…

Rain : apa Tenma sayang?

Tenma : gak cuma ada baiknya kita mulai cepetan ni cerita

Rain : baik baik ya sudah kita mulai sekarang~

Warning: Typo, aneh bin ancur, GaJe

~Enjoy and hope you like this~

Pada suatu hari ada seorang anak bernama Xania. Xania memiliki kakak bernama Xenia. Mereka adalah anak dari 2 orang yaitu Xanxus dan Squalo. Saat itu Xania sudah berusia 11 tahun. Sedangkan kakaknya Xenia berusia 13 tahun. Mereka hidup dengan kurang(?) tentram di mansion Varia itu. Oia, belum memperkenalkan Xania dan Xenia ya ?

Baik pertama dari Xenia

Nama:Xenia

Umur: 13 tahun

Kelas : 2 SMP

Hobi :membunuh orang, menggambar

Rambut : putih pendek

Kedua Xania

Nama: Xania

Umur: 11 tahun

Kelas:5 SD

Hobi: menggambar seperti kakaknya dan menyanyi

Sekolah Xenia dan Xania bersebelahan. Saat sedang istirahat mereka berdua selalu janjian bertemu di kantin sekolah Xania. Banyak orang yang bilang mereka berdua seperti pacaran, hanya setiap ada orang yang bilang mereka pacaran, Xenia langsung menghajar mereka. Xenia sifatnya jika diganggu seperti ayahnya, tapi Xenia sikapnya seperti ayahnya jika sedang marah, namun sangat manis saat sedang diam. Suatu hari saat di mansion Varia, Xenia sedang mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Saat sedang mengerjakan PR, Lussuria mengetuk pintu kamar Xania.

"Xania-sama~, ayahmu ingin bertemu di ruangannya sekarang~" kata Lussuria dengan jijiknya menurut Xania

"Baik Lussuria aku akan segera ke ruangan ayah"kata Xania yang terbilang lembut

-Saat di ruangan Xanxus-

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya Xania

Ternyata Xenia sudah ada di sana. Xenia menatapnya tajam sampai membuat Xania ngeri. Tapi Xania sudah biasa di perlakukan begitu oleh kakaknya, jadi dia tidak terlalu ngeri

"Xania, kemari" panggil Xanxus

"ada apa ayah?" tanya Xania

"Xenia, bisakah kamu tidak membuat masalah saat istirahat di sekolahmu?" tanya Xanxus dengan suara yang terbilang keras

"Ayah, bisakah ayah tidak menyuruhku untuk diam saat istiharat?"tanya balik Xenia yang suaranya keturunan ibunya, Squalo, karena suaranya jika sedang teriak seperti TOA

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu, Xenia?" tanya balik Xanxus ( ni bapa sama anak tanya" mulu, mana jawabannya?*dibacok Xenia ama Xanxus)

"JELAS-JELAS MEREKA YANG MEMBUAT MASALAH DULUAN " Teriak Xenia di depan ayahnya

"Memang apa masalahnya?"tanya Xanxus dengan sedikit menahan amarahnya

"Ya ayah pikir aja masa tiap istirahat 'kan kami selalu makan bersama karena aku takut Xania diapa-apakan sama anak di sekolahnya saat istirahat, tapi karena kami setiap hari seperti itu banay temanku yang bialng aku sama Xania tuh pacaran, yah gx tunggu aba-aba, aku langsung mukulin mereka sampe babak belur"jelas Xenia panjang lebar

"Ayah mengerti Xenia, tapi kau tidak usah sampai memukuli temanmu yang tidak bersalah"kata Xanxus dengan nada yang sedikit keras

"Baik ayah, maafkan aku ayah" ucap Xenia bersalah

"Dan kamu Xania, tolong kamu belajar lebih disiplin dan kurangi bad moodmu"kata Xanxus yang sudah menurunkan nada bicaranya

"Maksud ayah apa ?" tanya Xania

"Heh, maksud ayah kamu itu harus menambahkan kesabaranmu, jangan cepat marah karena waktu itu mansion Varia pernah hancur setengah hanya karena Levi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kalung kesayanganmu" Jelas Xenia panjang lebar (ni anak ceramah mulu *di tebas Xenia

"Oh begitu baik yah" kata Xania sambil tersenyum manis

TBC

Rain: akhirnya beres juga

Tenma : senpai lebih baik kita minta reviewnya aja

Rain : bener juga, makasih ya Tenma

Readers Reviewnya please~


	2. Yamamoto n Xania

Rain : hallo semua setelah sekian la-

Tenma : senpai lebih baik cepat ada sesuatu yang ak-

Squalo : VOIIIIIIIIII! Kapan giliran gw hah?

Rain : sabar kek di sini lo dapet giliran, squ-chan~

Squalo : VOIIIIII lo kira gw cewe?

Tenma : senpai ada baiknya kita mulai ceritanya

Rain : ya daripada kita kita dapet masalah dari squ-chan

Squalo :VOIIIIIIIIIIII bisa ga sih lo gx pke embel-embel chan?

Xanxus : diam sampah

Tenma :SENPAI CEPAT KITA MULAI SEBELUM KITA MATI!

Rain : baik baik

Enjoy n hope you like this~

-Saat di luar ruangan Xanxus-

"Kak, memang banyak yang bilang kita pacaran ya ?" tanya Xania polos

"Banyak teman kakak yang bilang begitu" kata Xenia

"Oh ternyata banyak ya yang bilang kita pacaran?" tanya Xania untukyang kedua kalinya

"aku tidak akan bicara untuk yang kedua kalinya, Xania" kata Xenia sedikit marah

"Baik kak aku mengerti, oia lebih baik kita cepat tidur sudah malam kak " kata Xania sambil tersenyum manis

Xenia blushing

"Kakak kenapa, kok wajahnya merah?" tanya Xania cemas

"Gak,kakak ga kenapa kenapa" kata Xenia masih blushing

"Ya sudah ayo kak cepat sudah jam 10 malam" kata Xania sambil tersenyum lagi

Xenia POV

Astaga cantik sekali

Sayang sekali dia adikku jika bukan sudah ku jadikan pacarku

End Xenia Pov

-Saat pagi hari-

"Xania cepat sudah jam 6.30 pagi "kata Xenia sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Xania

"Sebentar kak aku lagi siap-siap" kata Xania

"Jangan lama-lama, kakak, ayah, dan ibu tunggu di bawah" kata kakaknya dingin

"Iya kak, aku tak akan lama kok" kata Xania sambil terburu-buru

-Saat di ruang makan-

"Maaf aku lama ayah, ibu, kakak" kata Xania sambil meminta maaf

"Sudah cepat sebentar lagi kalian harus pergi ke sekolah kan?" tanya Squalo, ibu mereka

"Ya bu, Xania cepat makannya kita bisa terlambat" kata Xenia sedikit marah

"Ya kak tunggu aku kan makanya cepat" kata Xania sambil tersenyum di sela-sela makanya

-Saat selesai makan-

"Ibu, ayah aku pergi ya" kata Xania

"Ya, belajar yang rajin ya, sayang" kata Squalo

"Ya bu, sampai jumpa" kata Xania untuk yang terakhir kalinya

"hati-hati ya Xania, Xenia " kata Xanxus, ayah mereka

"Baik yah " kata Xenia semangat

"Levi-san tolong cepat ya sepertinya kami akan terlambat" kata Xania cemas

"Tenang Xania kita tidak akan terlambat 'kan jarak dari rumah kita ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh" kata Xenia menenangkan

-Saat di sekolah-

"Kakak masuk dulu ya, Xan" kata Xenia

"Baik kak" kata Xania

-Saat di kelas 5-1-

"Heh liat ada Xania, cantik banget ya" kata salah seorang laki-laki di kelas Xania

"Ya dia cantik sekali ya" kata seorang lainnya

"Yamamoto beruntung menjadi pacarnya, aku iri pada Yamamoto" kata seorang lainnya (ni author ga balek masa dari tadi seorang yang lain mulu?)

Yamamoto datang dan menepuk pundak pacarnya, Xania

"Hei Xania, kamu sudah lama nunggunya?" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum

"Lumayan lama, kau kenapa telat Yamamoto?"kata Xania sambil cemberut

"Maaf tadi ada urusan dulu bentar" kata Yamamoto sambil tetap tersenyum( author curiga Yamamoto tuh senyum-senyum mulu gila ya?* di gebuk YamamotoFC)

"Ya sudah, tapi jangan di ulang lagi ya" kata Xania sambil memeluk Yamamoto yang lebih tinggi darinya sedikit

-Saat istirahat-

"Yamamoto, aku mau ke kantin, mau ketemu kakakku dulu" kata Xania sambil lari menuju kantin

"Ya baik, sampai nanti" kata Yamamoto

-Saat di kantin-

"Kakak, aku mau tanya" kata Xania polos

"Tanya apa?" tanya balik Xenia

"Kakak sudah punya pacar?" tanya Xania

"Kenapa kamu tanya kaya gitu?" tanya balik Xenia

"Cuma mau nanya doang kak" kata Xania polos

"Punya anak kelas 3 SMP" kata Xenia

"Siapa namanya ?" tanya Xania penasaran

"Namanya Daniela, dia anaknya pintar, baik, rajin, pengertian,sempurna deh" kata Xenia sambil berkhayal

"Oh begitu, kakak yang nembak atau dia ?" kata Xania

"Sebenarnya sih aku cuma pas aku mau nembak dia duluan" kata Xenia panjang lebar

kring…kring…kring…

"Kakak udah bel aku masuk dulu ya" kata Xania sambil melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya

"Iya, kakak juga mau masuk dulu, sampai jumpa Xania" kata Xenia yang masih duduk

TBC

Rain: akhirnya beres juga

Tenma: senpai ada hiu di sebelah saya

Rain: ada cicak(?) di sebelahku

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIIII masa bagian gw cuma segitu

Xanxus: diam kalian semua sampah

Rain: R&R please…flame juga boleh


End file.
